


His Robin

by agentnnorth



Series: Little Birds [2]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentnnorth/pseuds/agentnnorth
Summary: He was Talon. He belonged to the Court. He will always belong to them, not even a certain bright colourful Robin will change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jason has been Robin for at least a year, and Dick has been Talon for about two.

Talon had finished his contract. He should have returned back to the Court the moment he had completed it. He knows he will have to face the consequences of his actions when he does finally return, but for now he is happy to watch the Bat and his little bird. The one named Robin.

_I’m supposed to be Robin._

The Bat was enemy of the Court but no contract had been made. Batman was guilty, he deserved to die, they had said so. Yet Talon had not been given a contract, had not been ordered to kill the Bat. He was ready, he knew it. The Bat was human, despite what rumors said. If you cut him, he will bleed. If you kill him, he will stay dead.

He had heard whispers that the Court would reawakened the other Talons and that they would cleanse Gotham.

Now was not the time to think on things like that, who knows when he will get to see the famous Dynamic Duo in action again. He will deal with any punishment the Court will give him if it means he gets to see them fly across Gotham’s skyline.

_I used to fly like that._

Batman’s little bird was a curious thing. Robin was so loud and so full of life, unlike the Court and the sleeping Talons. He was such a contrast to the world that Talon lived in. A world full of white expressionless masks and silence. It was because of Robin that Talon disobeyed the Court like this. He was mesmerized by the colourful bird. The bird fascinated him the same way taking someone’s life did.

_I hate killing._

He desperately wanted to know more about Robin. Wanted to know why he was so bright and colourful. Wanted to _talk_ to him and _touch_ him. But he didn’t want the Court finding out – if they didn’t know already – he didn’t want the Robin to be killed because he was careless. He will protect the little bird anyway he could.

He followed the duo all around Gotham, staying back far enough to keep out of view but close enough to keep them in sight. He would have to eventually return to the Court and face his punishment.

_You don’t have to go back to them, Batman can help! He’s right there!_

Talon gave one last look to the Bat and his bird before turning and heading for the nearest entrance into the sewers. He hates how the Court was hidden in the underground tunnels of Gotham. It was damp and cold, and there was no room to fly. He hates how lonely it was in the chamber where he slept, where the other Talons where kept frozen until the Grandmaster orders otherwise.

He is greeted at the entrance to the Court by one of the Trainers. He lowers his gaze and draws in his shoulders. Showing submission, he learnt, might lessen the severity of his punishment.

The Court is his home. The Owls are his masters and the Talons, his brothers and sisters. He will do anything they ask of him. In the end, he was theirs to control, their weapon.

Their Talon.

_No you’re Robin, not a Talon. You’re not theirs!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> You can find me at http://agentnnorth.tumblr.com


End file.
